


Where Everybody Knows Your Name

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid: Sometimes you wanna go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Everybody Knows Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want to :-)


End file.
